1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to structured light generators for generating structured lighting and object recognition apparatuses for sensing a shape or a motion of a three-dimensional (3D) object by using the structured light generators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in order to recognize objects such as people or other things, accurately identifying the shape, location, motion, or the like of an object by using precise three-dimensional (3D) shape recognition has been emphasized. As one method in this regard, 3D sensing technology using structured light (a structured light system) has been developed, and thus, precise motion recognition has become possible.
In comparison with previously used light systems, such a structured light system is required to have a smaller size and higher resolution when combined with various electronic devices. In order to generate structured light, an optical component such as a diffractive optical element (DOE) is commonly used, and the volume of such an optical component is a factor that influences the precision degree of design and manufacturing requirements.